Surviving under the symbol of power
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Mizzy has a bad feeling but nobody understand her, until she sees a plane collapse against the tower where her dad works, she goes for the rescue with her digimon dragespemon, but unluckily both, the digimon and father end up under the rubble of the build


The silvery creature tilted her ears upwards and she observed her friend move on her sleep, the red haired girl stood up, her 

The silvery creature tilted her ears upwards and she observed her friend move on her sleep, the red haired girl stood up, her black eyes widdened and sweating all over her pale skin, a cold sweat, -holy pentium Mizzy, what happened?- the silvery cat asked, -dragespemon, i have a very bad feeling- the girl answered, the little digimon looked at the digidestined completely worried, -Mizzy, go to sleep, you will see how everything will be all right- dragespemon said, Mizzy turned arround, -i hate this country, why did we have to come? I miss Japan, i miss Taito- Mizzy said mumbeling, -Taito? You mean Taito Yagami?- dragespemon said, -yes, he is my friend- Mizzy said, then dragespemon ignored her and went to sleep. A soft smeel touched the digimon noselaps, she stood up, oppening her purple eyes, and then woke up the girl, but Mizzy wrapped herself in the covers, -Mizzy, come on, wake up- the digimon said pushing her slightly, still the girl refused to wake up, only one solution, the digimon left and came back minutes after, her mouth slightly swollen, then she spitted the water contained in it over the girls face, Mizzy flashed up with amazing speed –OW, ITS COLD! – she yelled, dragespemon only laughed, -not funny- Mizzy said with her eyes narrowed. The little red haired, who must be in her early 14, rushed torwards the kitchen, she sat by the table and greeted her mother and father bowing her head –konnichiwa, mom, konnichiwa dad- she said, the adult red haired that sat in front of a laptop looked up, he observed the girl and smiled –konnichiwa Mizzy- he said, the adult brown haired woman placed a plate in front of the sleepy girl, -konnichiwa Mi-Heyong- the woman said, she turned her amber eyes torwards the red haired man, and stared right into his black eyes, -Izzy, do yourself a favor and come here- she comanded, he looked at her, -but Mimi, i gotta finish this before i go to work- he complained, the woman sighted, -Koushiro Izumi, over here- she comanded once again, like a general, Izzy rolled his eyes, closed the laptop and sat by the table.

Mizzy giggeled slightly, she started nibeling on her pancakes –so mom, did Kenji already leave?- she asked, -yes Mizzy, he left earlier today, he had an important exam- Mimi answered her daughter's question, -oh well, good bye family- Izzy said standing up, he took his laptop and left through the door, Mizzy had that horrible sensation again, she felt something bad was going to happen. Mizzy walked torwards the window leaving her pancakes almost intact, she looked at the two great towers that stood in front of her, -magnificent arquitecture- a voice said behind her, Mizzy looked and saw dragespemon standing behind her, -yes, thats where my dad works, in the highest floor on the north tower- Mizzy explained, dragespemon nodded understandingly, and stared at the colossus.

Izzy went inside the elevator, and after several minutes he arrived at the top of the building, he moved torwards his working spot and turned on the computer and his laptop, then conected both machines with a universal link wire and transfered some archives from one to another, -ok, just a little bit more, i will take some fresh air meanwhile- he said and walked torwards the window, he saw a plane flying very low, -boy, that plane does fly low- he comented to himself, but the plain lowered height per second, he started sweating as he became aware of what was going to happen, he looked at the people who walked arround doing their everyday stuff, -everybody under cover, a plane...IS HEADING RIGHT FOR US- he yelled, everybody looked at him like if he was crazy, then there was a rumble underneath, and a cloud of smoke started floating up from the stairs, everybody ran arround frantically and yelling for help, he rushed torwards his laptop and disconnected it, he took it and ran at the other side of the building crawling on his four to avoid the smoke, he opened the window and stared through it at the street, more than 400 metres stood proudly under his feet, he was afraid, but remained calm, -damn, where is my digidevice when i need it- he comented to himself.

Mizzy stared at a plane flying scaredly low, she was instantly aware of the metallic bird's destination, the World Trade Center, and her dad worked there, -dragespemon, we gotta do something- she comanded, dragespemon nodded, she jumped out of the window an started digievolving, -dragespemon armordigievolves in...armorarticdragomon from the sparking wings of knowledge- the big metallic dragon yelled, she flew right under the window and Mizzy jumped on her back, the creature flew as fast as her electrifying wings could carry her, although the speed could blind her, Mizzy openned her eyes wide, atonished at the sight of a second plane crashing against the second tower, -hurry up armorarticdragomon- Mizzy comanded, the digimon nodded and flew faster. They were right at the feet of the tower but instead of going up, the flying dragon landed with a thund, scaring the people on the streets away, Mizzy looked at her, -what are you doing? My dad is there- Mizzy yelled, the digimon nodded, -i know, but im going alone, its way too dangerous- she said, her voice echoing in the golden armor, -no, i will not let you- Mizzy said hugging him, armorarticdragomon shoved her away, -im going alone- she said in an angry tone, then flapped her wings and flew up, Mizzy felt tears stream down her cheeks, disapointed, feeling worthless and unable to help.

The great creature flew up, hopelessly avoiding the cloud of smoke from both buildings and the crystals falling over her armored back, she finally spotted Izzy waving at her, he had seen the digimon land and expected her to come, armorarticdragomon smiled and flew up torwards the window, she stood next to it, -Izzy, climb- she commanded, the red haired genius didnt think twice, he leaped on the dragon's back, and the creature started flying, she passed between both buildings trying to avoid the clouds of lethal smoke that arose in the air, Izzy heard a big noise, and he saw the building at their left collapsing, armorarticdragomon flew as fast as she could dogging the stones that fell between them, but unluckily one of them hit the dragon's wing, and she lost the grip, gravity defeating her, she fell, Izzy held tightly against her neck, and right before they smashed against the floor, the dragon recovered fly power and flew across the ground, but she looked up, flew upside down making Izzy fall, and then flew right over him, protecting with her body, Izzy covered his head as he felt the floor shaking and his lungs fill with dust, he opened his eyes and looked arround, armorarticdragomon was dragespemon again, and they were inside a very small space, inside the rubble of the building.

Mizzy saw her digimon and father get swallowed by the humongous building, she covered her mouth and ran torwards the rubble, -DAAAAD, ARMORARTICDRAGOMOOOOON- she yelled, running across the dust, blinded from tears and dirtyness floating arround her, she ran into a man, -hey, stop- the man said, -no, sir, leave me, my dad and my friend are trapped in there- she yelled, -Mizzy, calm down- the man said, at the sound of her name she looked up and saw a handsome blond man with blue eyes, -Wallace- she said soflty, -Mizzy, whats wrong?- Wallace asked, -my dad and dragespemon are trapped inside the building- she yelled getting rid of the grip Wallace arms formed arround her, -no Mizzy, wait- he yelled holding her hand, the floor started shaking and they both looked up in time to see the second tower falling down, Wallace held the girl in his arms and ran trying to outrun the cloud of dust and the shower of pieces of glass, still getting cut in several places. Once they were far from the building Mizzy looked back, she couldnt see anything, just a cloud of dust moving quickly arround Manhatan, -dad, dragespemon- she said, she looked at Wallace whose forehead was full of blood, -do you think the will be all right?- she asked, Wallace looked at her, his eyes stated fear and pain, -i dont know Mizzy- he finally answered, oviously not to hopefull.

Inside the ruins Izzy tried not to move much, hoping the walls that formed the little space where he and dragespemon were would not collapse and squish them, he turned on his laptop and circled arround a bit until he caught a telephone wave to contact with the outside world, he searched across the web and saw his son Kenji connected, he wrote: 

_-Kenji, you gotta run, get help_

_ _

The young stared at the screen, his eyes were amber and his hair light brown, he was totally puzzled at the message his dad send him, and rushed to write.

_ _

_-**Dad? Where are you?**_

-_im inside the WTC_

**_-thats nothing new_**

-the building has collapsed, me and dragespemon are trapped under the rubble, you gotta come and get some help

**_-dad, please hold on, i will be there in no time_**

**_ _**

with that the conection was broken, Izzy hopped it had helped, Kenji ran out of the class without giving any explanation, the rest of the students ran torwards the PC and read the message, they could not believe their eyes, the two highest buildings in America had collapsed, they ran torwards the window and saw the cloud of dust easily visible from their school, covering Manhattan. Kenji ran across the corridors at full speed, not stopping for catching a breath, he bashed the doorkeeper and ran outside, not listening to the ferocious screams of the man. The young 17 year old man ran across the streets, almost getting run over several times, his bag started moving, so he stopped, opening it and letting the little bug type digimon come out, -hey Kenji, what is wrong?- the creature asked after his digipal started his frenetic run again, - we gotta hurry tentomon, my dad is trapped inside the ruins of the World Trading Center- Kenji explained, tentomon nodded and flew to his side, -why dont i fly you over? I will be much faster- tentomon offered Kenji smiled, -good idea tentopal, digievolution- he said, stopping on his place and pointing at the bug with his digidevice, the red bettle digievolved into a much bigger bug called kabuterimon, Kenji crawled on his back and the digimon took off, torwards the ruins of the once momunents and symbols of power to a great nation.

Under the rubble dragespemon had started moving from left to right slightly worried, -Izzy, are you sure you wont let me use my baby beam to get us both out of here?- dragespemon asked, the red haired man sat there with his knees pressed against his body, he looked at the worried digimon, -no dragespemon, we dont know how deep we are, a bad move and the weight of 400 metres could fall on us- Izzy explained calmly, he had wanted to yell at the digimon, but this would only worsen their actual situation, dragespemon stared at him understandingly, -maybe you should try contact someone with the laptop again- she said, Izzy sighted, -unluckily the laptop's aditional battery broke when the building collapsed on us, and there is none left, i didnt even have time to tell Kenji our original coordinates- Izzy explained, dragespemon tilted her head but appeared to understand, she sat next to Izzy and knew their only hope was wait until someone rescued them.

Kenji and kabuterimon landed inside the cloud of dust, kenji covered his mouth with a piece of cloth, and coughed several times before his throat and lungs were slightly accustomed to the dust, he walked torwards the collapsed building, stepping over the rubble carefully, trying to keep the chambers inside from collapsing too, -DAD, DRAGESPEMON- he yelled, his voice echoed in the emptiness of the surrounding space, inside the rubble dragespemon tilted her ears, she smiled at Izzy ecitedly, -Izzy, did you hear that?- she told him, Izzy looked at him, -hear what?- he demanded, dragespemon sighted, -that, it was Kenji, im sure- she said, in a hyperactive state and about to jump across the diminute place, Izzy's eyes werent too hopefull –oh dragespemon, as much as we wanted it to be him, is probably someone trapped in here and yelling for help- he explained, dragespemon's smile disappeared, -Izzy, have some hope- she told him, Izzy smiled fakely, -i do dragespemon- he lied. Outside Kenji tried again, he yelled at the top of his lungs, choking at the effort from the dust, he yelled two more times, walking arround the rubble, hoping his dad could hear him, the sound waves traveled weakly across the uniform building, until they finaly reached the chamber where his dad and his sister's digimon were, -now i heard it dragespemon, it is him- Izzy said excited, -KENJIIIIII- both of them yelled several times, Kenji heard the voices and ran torwards the place tripping over the aluminium pieces and cutting his hands with the glasses, -dad, dragespemon, you guys are all right?- he yelled, -yes, we are, but get help, we dont really enjoy it here- Izzy yelled, his voice echoed and Kenji laughed slightly, -dont worry, i will be right back- Kenji said taking a hold of kabuterimon's claw and flying away.

Mizzy could see a shape in the cloud of dust, it was a big animal and it flew torwards them, she started to become excited and hoped it was her father and digimon, but her hopes went away when kabuterimon landed in front of her, Kenji hopped down and hugged his sister, -its all right little sis, daddy and dragespemon are all right- Kenji said, she looked at him in tears, -how...how do you know?- she asked in between sobs, Kenji smiled, -ive talked to them- he said, Mizzy hugged his brother so strongly he almost suffocated, Kenji got rid of the grip and he saw Wallace with his face bleeding plentyfully, -man, you need a doctor, come on, lets go- Kenji said wisely, the owner of the crest of courage rode on his digimon helping his little sister up, and then took off torwards the nearest hospital. Wallace stayed in the hospital while Kenji and Mizzy made it torwards the nearest police station, Mizzy stayed with tentomon while Kenji reported about his father. The conversation was not very pleasant, -listen officer, the WTC has collapsed, there are people under the ruins that are still alive, one of those people is my father, you have to believe me- Kenji said with a quick but calm voice, -listen Mr Izumi, we have no reports of such a thing happening- the officer said, Kenji's nerves got out of hand, -listen man, why dont you take a look through the window and tell me where in the world are the towers, dont tell me that nothing has happened or that you need a fucking report to comfirm that the towers have collapsed, ive been there, damn it, ive heard the yells for help under the rubble- Kenji yelled, the officer looked at him with a weird look, but didnt move, Kenji was about to leap on the passive officer but a second policeman entered the room, his face pale and he seemed very altered, -my officer, oh geesh, my officer- he said moving his legs like wanting to run for it, -calm down Dawson, tell me what happened- the officer said very calm, -its the WTC, my officer, the towers have collapsed- the policeman named Dawson yelled, the officers face turned pale, he stood up and walked torwards the window, he saw the clouds of dust covering Manhattan and the towers were nowhere to be seen, he sighted and turned arround, -call the recue bodies, the ambulances and the fireworkes, come on, hurry up, dont stand there, we dont have all day- the officer comanded, -yes sir- Dawson said running out of the room, the officer turned torwards Kenji –kid, i owe you an apology- the officer apologized, -oh its ok- Kenji said with a proud pose.

Mizzy saw the workers run up and down the street, like women in low price season, she looked at tentomon and hugged him strongly, -do you think dragespemon and daddy will be all right?- she asked him, tentomon shrugged but nodded, letting the girl hear what she wanted, -im sure they will, dragespemon is strong, and so is Izzy- tentomon said, Mizzy smiled, Kenji came out of the building and held the teenager girl's hand, -come on Mizzy, we gotta go help daddy- Kenji explained, Mizzy smiled, and they both flew on the bug digimon, when they got there the workers had just arrived, Kenji walked torwards them, he pointed at an area, -right here, you are supposed to start digging here- he explained wisely, the workers nodded without waiting for any order from their boss, they knew a human life was far more important than the boss giving orders. They unloaded the equipment from their trucks and moved carefuly across the rubble, trying not to destroy the chambers under their feet, however, the job was very delicate, and any little mistake could mean the doom of anyone in there. One of the workers kneeled down and started touching the remains of the metallic building, bits of glass tearing the protection suit and his flesh, blood pouring down, but the man didnt stop, it was his job, he finally spotted a hollow chamber, he stood up slightly, -over here guys, lets start digging here- he comanded, the workers walked there and started pulling some metallic saws, then started cutting through the aluminium wrinkled pieces that blocked their way in.

Under all that terror, Izzy and dragespemon rolled restlessly arround, dragespemon looked at Izzy's eyes, and sensed fear, Izzy was afraid and although he was good in hiding it, dragespemon was a digimon of knowledge and sensed it, -Izzy?- she asked, -hum?- he answered, -why are you afraid?- dragespemon asked, his question was out of place, but Izzy sat up and looked at her, -because i dont want Mimi to take care of the children herslef, i dont want my children to be orphans and most of all, Mizzy needs you- Izzy said, dragespemon smiled and rubbed against him, -Izzy, we will get out of this one, i promise- the little cat, and dragon digimon answered, Izzy patted her head gently. A roar like sound was heard, both of them looked at each other, their eyes widdened at first, -come on guys, just a bit more and we will have the aluminium removed- a rought voice said, both, human and digimon looked at each other again, their eyes watered, and their faces drew a smile, -they are going to save us- they both said in unision, then they jumped into each other's arms and hugged, crying tears of happiness, joy and hope, then Izzy cleaned his tears and looked up, -OVER HERE- he yelled at the top of his lungs, with a big smile across his face.

The boss of the workers heard the man's voice and looked at his mates, -guys, down here, the man is alive- he said joining them in work, the men started accelerating their pace in removing the rubble of the towers, trying to open a hole big enough to take the genius out of the doom in wich he was, cutting through the metal, removing bricks and trying to keep the walls almost intact so the weight would not fall on the trapped alive people, it was a hard and delicate job that needed to be done with much precition, but they were hopefull, they needed to be, a lowsy mood would just worsen things.

Izzy and dragespemon sat in silence, almost not breathing, holding up the nerve to push the wall up and finally get out of there, but they needed to stay calm. Two hours passed by, two long hours that seemed to never end, having to shout his position eventually, but finally, a beam of light entered the little chamber, Izzy turned his face aside to avoid the light, and so did dragespemon, but the workers started greeting each other and cheering, -yeah, he is here, and he seems in good conditions- one of them said, the other were heard cheering and laughing, but Mizzy ran torwards the hole excited, she pushed her hand inside the hole, Izzy recogniced her hand and held it, -daddy, it will be all right- Mizzy said, -yes Mizzy, i know- Izzy nodded, holding the girls hand, dragespemon just smiled to herself.

Mizzy had to move aside, and the workers widdened the hole, Izzy covered his face to avoid the somewhat still bright sunlight that entered through the gap and hurted his widdened pupils, dragespemon felt the scratchy and annoying feeling of dust entering her lungs as the more dense matter floated lazily into the chamber. Both of them felt some dust, sand and small pieces of stone entering the chamber and falling on them, dragespemon shook the dust off, and then a pair of strong hands held her, she was blinded and struggeled to move hopelessly, -here you go, young lady- the person holding dragespemon said, she felt another pair of hands holding her, but these were familiar hands, she felt this arms hug her, she oppened her eyes slowly, blinking repeatedly, and recognized the strong, well built and cool looking shape of a young man with slightly long hair, as the lines started to thicken up, she could easily see who this man was, and who the person that held her was, -Kenji? Mizzy?- she whispered softly, -im here for you, dragespemon- Mizzy said, Kenji just waved at her.

Izzy couldnt see anything, but he knew dragespemon was out, and smiled knowing she was finally safe, -hey, Mr Izumi, hold my hand- a male voice said, Izzy blinked several times, adjusting his eyes to the bright light that all of a sudden surrounded him, he saw a gloved hand and hesitated a bit, but finally he took hold of his precious yellow laptop and held the hand that was being offered, the hand pulled him out strongly, hurting his elbow slightly, then once out, he coughed and searched arround for his children, he saw them, Mizzy hugging the digimon, who scratched the girl's blue shirt insistently, trying to breathe, and also kicking her legs wrapped in a pair of black jeans, and Kenji a bit further, standing there, with his hands in his pockets, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a soft, amber sweater, wich contrasted with his eyes and hair, Izzy smiled and hanged the laptop on his shoulders, jogging torwards them, and giving them a hug, dusting their clothes, but happy.

Mizzy looked across his dad and smiled, -Izzy- a female voice said, Izzy smiled to himself recognizing the voice, he turned arround slowly, and stared at the woman dressing in a pair of tight, white pants, a white, hippy styled shirt and plataform shoes, -Mimi- he whispered and run torwards her, she jogged torwards him tripping several times, but not caring about it, finally they hugged, and their lips met in a passionate kiss, -i was so worried about you Izzy- Mimi said, -im here Mimi, and im all right- he said, then he looked at Mizzy and shaped a "thank you" with his lips, motioning torwards Mimi and kissing her again. Mizzy sat on the floor and sighted deeply, dragespemon looked at her quizzed, -what is it Mizzy?- she asked, Mizzy looked at her, -the bad feeling is gone- She finally spitted, dragespemon smiled, and stared at the couple, feeling happy for making this moment possible. Kenji was further away in a corner, staring at his family, he sighted and smiled, happy, happy for his parents, who loved each other so much, happy for his sister, who almost lost her best friend, and happy for himself, feeling able to help, to make a difference, able to reach his goal and become the leader he always wished he was, now he knew, for the first time, that no matter what people say, he was capable of dreaming and making this dreams true. 


End file.
